


Is This Insanity?

by Eliseluttrell



Series: I've Got A Puzzle That Will Put You To Tears [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Insanity, Maybe some sex who knows, Not really sure, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Romance, The Joker - Freeform, This took forever to write so you better like it, Villains, female villain, idk - Freeform, maybe suicidal thoughts, might make it super dark, possibly self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliseluttrell/pseuds/Eliseluttrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated from her, Edward Nygma searches for answers in his attempt to bring home a kidnapped Eliza Ramsey. With the help of Detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, it shouldn't be a problem. Think again. A new threat rises on the streets of Gotham, stumping the GCPD and sending Edward Nygma into a dangerous spiral. Eliza must face her moral compass, and choose which side to act on. </p><p>**Hiatus is over bitches, I'm back in business.**<br/> </p><p>Please read 'Why Be A Mystery, When You Can Be A Riddle?' before you read this. It will make much more sense is you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resilience

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so here's the first chapter of my second fanfic in this series! I've had a good reception from Why Be A Mystery, and I'm really glad that people are going to continue.
> 
> So, instead of first person, I've decided to continue writing in third person, which makes for easier descriptions and a better flow.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the "season two" of this series. 
> 
> (I do not own Gotham, if I did I would probably be flirting with Cory Micheal Smith instead of writing fanfiction about his character.)

A week had passed since the horrifying events of the Gotham Gala. The city was just moving on from Jerome Valeska and the murder of Robert Hamilton. Both victim and criminal had their faces plastered on every television screen and newspaper around. A candlelit vigil was even set up outside the Hall, which was still surrounded by police tape. Despite their best efforts, the detectives at the GCPD still hadn’t found any leads.

The building worked as usual; paperwork was filled out, coffee was consumed in large amounts, and investigations continued. As normal as the routine was, everyone felt it was missing an element. Almost as if something had been taken away without warning, leaving everyone in shock. All except the forensic scientist, who had taken on the role of detective, while searching for the missing element.

Edward Nygma was slumped over his desk, passed out and muttering words under his breath. He repeated the same phrase over and over again.

“I’ll find you… Eliza…”

Eliza. That was the missing element in the GCPD. Her job was to do simple tasks, but Ed missed her dearly. She made him feel like he was normal, like he hadn’t been an outcast since childhood. She made him feel like one of the popular guys, the ones that said mean stuff about him in high school, or the ones that would never invite him to play football at Gotham University. Ed had gone a whole week without his missing element. He hardly slept, and when he did it was usually because his body forced him to. He was going to stop at nothing to bring her back, for her to be safe in his arms. To see her smiling face.

Ed jolted awake. He rubbed his eyes, and reprimanded himself for giving in to the urge to sleep. He grabbed a silver flask from his coat pocket, opened it up and took a large swig. Amber liquid dripped down his chin as he winced from the flavour. He didn’t normally drink. Then again, he didn’t normally do investigations into the abduction of his girlfriend either. As he put the flask away, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Ed spoke, and the door opened revealing Jim Gordon.

“Kristen wants to know if you’re okay.” Jim said, stepping in the room.

Ed looked up at him with sad eyes, “I’m not okay.” His expression quickly transformed from hurt puppy to furious tiger. “Why does she care, anyways? It’s not like she was nice to Eliza.”

“At least she cares now.”

Ed looked away, a frown on his face. “I don’t care about Kristen. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to get back to work.”

Jim glanced at the desk, and saw the Gotham Chronicle. The paper’s front headline read ‘One dead, one missing after Gotham Gala.’

“Are you still looking into this yourself?” Jim asked, picking up the newspaper. Ed snatched it out of Jim’s hands.

“Of course I am. I love her.”

Jim placed his hand on Ed’s shoulder. “Ed, you have to know that Harvey and I are doing everything we can right now.”

“What if it isn’t enough?” he replied, his eyes watering at the thought of him never getting her back.

“I promise you, I’m trying my best to bring her home. Now, you should really go home and get some sleep. It’s late.” and with that Jim was out of the room.

It was silent for a while, as Ed thought about everything that was going on. What was happening to Eliza right now? Was she being tortured? Was she forced to do stuff she doesn’t want to do? Ed’s emotions got the best of him, and he slammed his fists down on to his desk. Then in one swipe of his arm, the contents were scattered around the room, leaving him weeping and alone. He crumpled back into the chair, bringing his hands to his face.

“I’m so lost without you…”

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Jerome Valeska was an unpredictable man. He was unhinged, the kind of man who stood in front of loaded guns, just waiting for them to go off. When he escaped Arkham Asylum he realized that he could do so much more than ride around with the carnies. He wanted to be famous. Famous for crimes, for murders, and maybe even poisoning the water supply to the dump known as Gotham City. But when the opportunity came around, of making the GCPD run around like a headless chicken, he took it and ran with it.

The Gotham Gala, a sad attempt in making the rich socialites of the city look good while supporting the hospital and cancer research. Jerome laughed at the idea, making sure he planned a way to ruin the night perfectly. First he would need a target. Someone low in the rankings who would have just the right amount of information.

He hung around the police building for a few weeks, gathering intel, and watching the officers and workers go in and out. His attention was caught by a girl who looked around his age. She had black hair, and a pale face. After a few days of watching her routine, he noticed that she was dating a tall man with dark hair and glasses.

One night, Jerome stood across the street, leaning on a mailbox, waiting to see who would come out of the building. And there she was, black hair in a messy bun, and scurrying off home. He needed to investigate deeper, so he walked across the street and talked to her.

“Excuse me,” he started, “I couldn’t help but notice you just came out of that building there.”

A few months later Jerome’s plan was almost ready to begin. All him and his little team of maniacs needed to do was get into the Gala. Killing the magicians before they arrived, and taking their place, was their best bet. Once they had disposed of their bodies, they walked in through the back door. Jerome explained that they were the ‘replacements’ for the other magicians who failed to show up.

The group left that night with blood on their hands, and an unconscious Eliza in their arms.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Eliza jolted awake, breathing fast and heavy. She was lying on a bed, the room of which was dark, save for one dim light from the doorway. Where was she?

“Hello, Eliza.” said a voice, followed by a maniacal laugh. Suddenly lights flicked on, and revealed a ginger boy. She gasped and inched away, her back hitting the headboard. “We’ve met before. But, I don’t think you managed to get my name.” He sat down on the bed, and held out his hand. Eliza noticed the glint of a knife in his other hand, and she drew away as far as possible. “I’m Jerome. And you’re going to have fun with us.”

“Is that so?” Eliza snapped back, causing Jerome to laugh again.

“Yes!” he said, getting up and strolling around the room. “You see, you’re not here because we want to hurt you. We want you to join us! That and the fact that you know a whole lot about the GCPD.”

“Why do you need that information?”

“Well, gorgeous.” Jerome answered, kneeling down in front of her once more. “Nice of you to ask, but that’s something that you don't need to worry about. Right now, we need you to get changed, and meet us downstairs for a good old game of roulette.”

“What makes you think that I’m gonna do what you tell me to do?” Eliza spit out, glaring at the man in front of her.

He drew closer to her, and whispered in her ear, “Because if you don’t, I’m gonna have to ruin that pretty little face of yours.”

Eliza’s pulse quickened, and her eyes grew in fear.

Jerome got up, and strolled out of the room. He stopped in the doorway, and threw a bag onto the bed. “Get changed, babe. The boss wants to see you, and we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”


	2. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza makes friends, while Jim and Harvey look into the Arkham Escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chapter two, guys. Enjoy my hard work. (took me forever to write this chapter. i was having maaaajor writers block.)
> 
> Note: I do not own Gotham. [dear god, I wish I did though.]

Eliza stepped out of the bedroom, to find a large hallway with bright and airy lighting. Laughter and shouting could be heard through the air, sounds of which were what Eliza followed. Minutes later, she found herself all the way through the hall and down a grand staircase. There was a wall made from glass, separating her and the city of Gotham. The living space must have been high in the sky, possibly a penthouse in midtown. From where she stood, she could see the top of the GCPD building. She wondered if Ed was there, or if he was searching for her. The rest of the police force was probably on the lookout, but she hoped Ed would be the one to find her. She snapped herself out of her thoughts, and continued walking down the elegant stairs. When she reached the bottom, she noticed two men dressed in black suits, standing on either side of an open doorway. Suddenly there was a whoosh, and a throwing knife appeared on the ground in front of her. Another eruption of laughter occurred, and footsteps came to retrieve the weapon. Eliza took a step back as Jerome’s face appeared. Images of Robert Hamilton’s body falling lifeless to the ground flashed through her mind. The man standing in front of her was a monster, with no remorse, and a disturbing personality. 

“Hello, gorgeous! Nice of you to join us.” he said, winking at her. He then strongly grabbed her by the bicep and forced her through the threshold into a small group of people. He leaned in to her ear and added in a whisper, “By the way, I love the dress.” 

She was wearing a red sundress, with black boots. It had been one of the choices for clothing that Jerome and thrown her way. It was either the dress, or a revealing combo featuring leather pants and a crop top.

“Eliza, darling. It’s nice to meet you.” said a blonde woman who rose from her seat. She was elegant like a swan, and terribly intimidating. Eliza swore she had never been more curious and frightened at the same time. The woman walked over to her, and held out her hand. Eliza cautiously shook it, unsure of her next move. “I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. We needed the GCPD to go on a wild goose chase while we planned our next move. And by ‘we’, I mean myself. My name is Maria Ace.”

Ace. That name sounded familiar, almost too familiar. 

“Please, join us for breakfast.” 

Eliza did so with a blank expression on her face. She would stay emotionless and quiet for as long as possible, in order to gather her thoughts. She sat down, and a butler served her a plate full of food. Eggs Benedict, bacon, and fresh fruit. As she nibbled on a piece of bacon, she was introduced to the others at the table.

“You’ve met Jerome,” Jerome winked at her, “this is Barbara,” the other blonde woman gave Eliza a sly smile, and narrowed her eyes in curiosity. “then there’s Aaron, Arnold, and Robert.”

“Hi…” Eliza spoke softly, trying her best to sound unimpressed. She sat down in the empty seat beside Jerome, which was a mistake. He wouldn’t stop staring at her, and she had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. 

The group ate breakfast, while Aaron and Robert played games with their knives. Eliza stayed silent, trying to ignore Jerome, and take in all the information that she could about these people. 

“Eliza, I hear you’re family has quite a bit of money.” Barbara started, “Isn’t it amazing? To grow up rich, I mean.” she threw a disgusted look at Jerome and the other men. “Do your parents love you? Mine didn’t… So I killed them…”

“I guess mine love me…” Eliza said quietly, trying to ignore the murder confession. Then she turned to Maria, “Why am I here?”

Maria had known this question would be coming, “You’re the one with the answers I need.”

“Answers?” Eliza deadpanned. “What makes you think I’m gonna tell you anything?”

The click of a gun was heard. Eliza turned her head to see Arnold, who was sitting across the table, pointing a gun at her head. Eliza rolled her eyes at the gesture, while on the inside she was terrified. Even though she worked with cops who carried around guns, she had never had one pointed at her before. But she knew how act, this was something she had learned from her father; a good poker face. 

“Fine.” Eliza said coolly, “What do you need to know?” 

“This isn't the time, or even the place to discuss my plan for you.” Maria stated, rising to her feet. She wandered over to Eliza, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Stay with us for a few days, enjoy the indulgence. There’s a handful of things to keep you busy. We’ll talk when I return from a business trip.” 

Maria then strolled towards the door, “While I’m gone, Barbara is in charge.”

Jerome frowned at the words, while Barbara smirked. 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

A gloomy cloud hung over Gotham, basking the city in dismal grey light. Smaller crimes continued to happen; hostage situations, robberies, and gruesome homicides. Police sirens rang through the streets as squad cars sped past. Such an event was so common, that the population hardly batted an eye.

Meanwhile, the GCPD continued their efforts in searching for the Maniax and Eliza. Jim Gordon sifted through a file folder, labelled ‘The Arkham Escape.’ He read every article and statement taken on the day of the escape. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the appearance of a tan woman in a black outfit. Her description had no links to any other crime. Jim was stuck, stuck with useless information that supposed to solve a homicide. He knew who killed Robert Hamilton. Everyone in the city knew. The matter was finding him, and in turn finding Eliza. 

“Jim, I brought you some joe from that place down the street.” Harvey Bullock said, appearing at the desk opposite Jim. 

He didn’t even bother looking up. “We have coffee here.”

“Doesn’t taste the same.” Harvey replied, taking his coat off and sitting down at his desk. He looked over at Jim, who was still staring at the papers in front of him. “Anything?” Jim shook his head in response. 

“Hang on.” Jim reread the paper. "There was someone who was working the day of the breakout who wasn’t interviewed. Adrian Price.” 

“Then let’s head over there and find the guy.” 

“I hope this is the lead that puts us in the right direction…”

“You’ll never know if you don’t get your ass up.”

Edward Nygma stood on the balcony above Jim and Harvey’s desks, listening to every word they had just said. He rushed after them, propelling down the stairs. He had almost caught up to them at the exit, when Kristen Kringle appeared in front of him, blocking him from going any further.

“Ed, please talk to me.” She begged. Ed was suddenly filled with anger. This was the woman who ignored him for months, who shrugged him off like he was the plague, who was bitter when he and Eliza started dating.

“Miss Kringle, I don’t have time for this.” He said stated harshly, stepping to the side of her. All he wanted to do was find Eliza and help solve a mystery. Kristen was left stunned, as Ed sped off after the detectives. 

“Detective Gordon! Detective Bullock!” He called after them, as he reached the parking lot. The two men turned around, to see Ed approaching them.

“Jesus, Nygma. Why’d you have follow us?” Harvey sighed, 

“I want to go with you. To Arkham Asylum.” Ed replied, smiling weakly. Jim looked at Harvey, who shook his head from side to side, then back at Ed. 

“Get in.”

“Dammit, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'd like to hear from my mysterious anonymous readers. Thanks again for reading, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a few weeks. I might need to take a break for a bit, because my motivation is slowing down.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed searches for more answers, and Eliza starts to get used to her surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I've been working a lot lately, and unfortunately havent had as much time to write as I would want. 
> 
> Also, I got accepted to college! I'm starting in september! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please comment and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions or ideas for how you want the story to go, let me know and I may be able to add it into my vision!

Chapter 3 - The Plan

“Well, that was pointless.” Harvey Bullock sighed, as he, accompanied by Edward Nygma and Jim Gordon, walked away from Arkham Asylum. The trio had spent half the day in the institute, interviewing guards and doctors who were working the day of the breakout. 

“At least we know why he wasn’t interviewed.” Ed piped up, giving the men a hopeful look.

“Ed, I’d like you a whole lot better if you were silent.” Harvey growled, slouching as he walked. Edward opened his mouth to reply, but opted for glaring at the detective. “Much better.” 

The three men climbed into Jim’s car and drove away from the facility. Edward glanced behind him, watching the neglected building disappear into the distance. As they drove off to the police department, He thought to himself. “There has to be another lead.”

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Franklin Tower was a fortress of a building. Security guards dressed in suits littered the halls, technology in their ears. It was the most elite building in Gotham, housing celebrities, socialites, and the fabulously wealthy. Businessmen and politicians alike adored the palace, and fought for control over the ownership. That was, until Maria Ace walked through the doors holding a large suitcase, followed by large bulky men in expensive suits. She strode up to the table of men, and placed the suitcase in front of them. She gestured for them to open it. Inside was 9 million dollars in cold, hard cash. She offered to take the building off their hands. The businessmen and politicians had a hard time saying no, especially with Maria’s colleagues, cracking their knuckles as they stood behind her.

Today however, she stood in the stainless steel elevator that would bring her up to the penthouse. Her assistant and family friend Jason Blake, stood beside her with a clipboard in his hands. 

“Jason, would you please make sure Jerome is fitted for that new Armani suit.” Maria requested, as she inspected her manicure. She then added, “I can’t have him walking around in his housecoat all day.”

“Of course, Ms. Ace,” he nodded, penciling in her mission on the clipboard.

A bell rang, and the elevator doors slid open to reveal what usually would be the spacious and quiet penthouse. This time however, they opened to reveal a hot mess. Loud rock music blasted from the stereo, while Robert, Aaron and Arnold were fighting over a box of weapons. Barbara was seated in a luxurious white armchair by the window, smirking as she watched an exchange between Eliza and Jerome. 

Eliza was currently on Jerome’s back, pinning him down to the ground and pulling his arm as far behind him as possible. He struggled, but continued laughing at the confrontation. 

“Listen here, you little perverted carrot top. If you ever touch my ass again, or even lay a finger on me, I will personally hack your arms off with a blunt hatchet. Do you understand that?” Eliza screamed at him. He cackled in response, which made Eliza even more livid than she was. She grabbed the back of his head and shoved it to the floor with a solid amount of force. She screamed at him again, “Do you fucking understand!” 

“Yes,” he growled between giggles. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Maria demanded. She was furious, you could see on her face and hear it in her voice. The men froze amidst their chaos and Eliza stayed on Jerome’s back. Barbara raised her eyebrow, turning off the music as Maria entered the space. “My god, it’s like I have to babysit you people. Barbara, what the hell have you been doing this whole time?” 

“Babysitting.” she replied cooly. Maria narrowed her eyes, but before she could respond, she remembered something. This was the reason why she needed these people. They were wild, they were unstable, and they hated following the rules. They could kill and feel no remorse - all except Eliza. Although, she seemed like she had gotten better with Jerome. 

“I think that Eliza should be in charge the next time I leave.” Maria announced to the group. Jerome started to protest, but Eliza forced his face into the carpet again. He started flailing around, so she rolled her eyes and sighed, getting off the man. He sprang up, adjusting himself. 

“Why exactly do you want me in charge? I don’t even want to be here.” Eliza questioned, crossing her arms. She was surprised, but intrigued at the reasoning. 

“It seems as though you’ve warmed up to our group of misfits.” Maria said softly. “It’s only fitting that you take charge.” Eliza looked confused. 

“Wait a second,” she started, “You think I want to be here now? With these crazies? These people who’ve murdered, and attacked people, and done horrible things?” 

Maria stared at Eliza, turned on her heel and walked towards the living area. She spoke as she strode away. “I think you’re more comfortable with the idea than you were a few days ago.” She placed her designer purse down on the coffee table. Eliza looked like she had been hit by truth bomb. Her mouth opened and closed, as she searched for the words to say. “Besides, today is the day we create a plan. A plan to send the GCPD running to their mothers.”

“I like the sound of that.” Barbara added, smirking from her seat. 

Maria look Eliza straight in the eye, “And we need your help with it.” 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Eliza admitted. She hated the fact that Maria was right. Over the past couple of days, she had been emotionally tortured by the presence of Jerome. He had continuously been pestering her, vocalizing his desire for her. It wasn't until it was too late that she realized she had actually gotten used to it. Barbara however, had been a different story. On the side, she had been giving Eliza tips on how to properly seduce and murder a man. This didn’t bother Eliza as much as she thought it would. 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Maria beamed, clapping her hands. Her expression quickly changed to murderous, as she continued speaking. “Either you participate, or I come to my senses and realize that I have no use for you.” Eliza understood what she meant by that, and unwillingly nodded. “Good. Now does anyone have any ideas?”

“I say we kidnap the mayor!” Aaron suggested. 

“No, that's stupid. We should set fire to city hall.” added Arnold. 

“Are you kidding? This isn’t amateur hour.” Jerome started, “We need to set up a list of people involved with the GCPD. Then one by one, we pick off the politicians who are supporting their decision to clean up the streets. And we have to leave clues, you know, like spray paint a logo or a word with the body. So they know it was us!”

“Then we ambush the GCPD, and murder everyone inside.” Eliza spoke softly, her eyes brimming with tears. 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

It was dusk in Gotham, while a young couple walked down a busy street. They held hands as they whispered into each other's ears. The man pulled the girl into the nearest alley and started to kiss her. He pushed her up against the brick wall and kissed her neck. She turned her head to let him kiss more, and noticed someone lying on the ground beside a dumpster. 

“Stop, I think there’s a homeless guy over there.” she said, walking towards the dumpster to investigate. She screamed when she realized what was really laying there. A dead man in a suit, with his throat slashed and a large red spray painted ‘M’ on his chest. 

“Oh my god, isn’t that the guy from city council?” the man gasped. “Zach Jones.”


	4. Edward Nygma: Junior Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodies pile up as the Maniax go on a killing spree, Edward finds a clue that may lead him in Eliza's direction, and the GCPD get a deadly surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit guys. I'm so swamped with work (I got a promotion.) And I havent had as much time to write as I want. Here's the newest chapter, and i'm awfully sorry for the delay!

Chapter 4 - Edward Nygma: Junior Detective

Blue and red lights flashed, lighting up the dark alley. Shadows of figures danced on the brick surrounding the space. Another gruesome scene laid before the police officers, creating havoc for the surrounding area. Yellow police tape was blocking off the crime from civilians, when the Detectives arrived. They emerged from a car, and pushed past the small crowd gathered alongside the coloured tape.

“Do we have a name yet?” Jim Gordon asked a uniformed officer as they ducked under the yellow barrier. The officer shook his head side to side, “But forensics is on it.”

“Is Nygma here?” Harvey Bullock questioned.

“Yeah, he’s looking at the body.”

Jim and Harvey walked up to a man wearing a black jacket with “GCPD” printed on the back, crouching beside the newest victim.

“This is the fifth body, Nygma.” Jim declared, “What are we gonna do?”

“Good morning, Detectives.” 

“Morning? It’s two a.m.”

“I’m usually awake at this time, so it’s morning to me.” Ed replied, a glossy look in his eyes. He directed his attention towards the body, inspecting the cold hands. He noticed something blue underneath the fingernails, some sort of residue. “I may have found something,” he declared.

“What is it?” Jim questioned.

“Not sure, looks like blue leather to me. I’ll take it back to the lab and see what I can come up with.” Edward stood up, and walked away with his evidence. He started to plan out his day. First he’d do a few tests on the residue, then he would -

“Hey, Ed?” Jim called after him. Ed spun around, “Yeah?”

“You look better.” 

Ed nodded his head, “Thank you.” But truth be told, Ed had never felt worse in his life. Eliza wouldn’t leave his head. She would appear to him and no matter what Ed said, she wouldn’t leave. As he neared his car, he looked back at the scene and saw her standing there, smirking. He knew that it wasn’t real, he knew he had to ignore it and move forward. “I’m going to see you again,” he thought, “But not like this.” 

“Are you sure?” She said, suddenly appearing in front of his car. “Are you sure you’re going to see me? Because it doesn’t look like you’re putting in enough effort. You have to break a few laws to get what you really want.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You know who to go to. You know what he’ll say. ‘A friend of Jim Gordon, is a friend of mine’.” 

“I refuse to ask for his help! I can solve this in my own.” Ed raised his voice, then quietly repeated to himself, “I know I can solve this.”

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Eliza stood in the middle of Maria Ace’s lush living room. She held a clipboard, and jotted down ideas as they popped into her head. So far the list had three lines; murder, crime, and distraction. She was in charge of the basic plan for their attack on the GCPD. Although she hated admitting it, she was more comfortable with the dark side of herself. Deep down she knew that she was also planning this as a way to give clues to Ed. Maria had informed her that morning that the GCPD had found the latest body, which Jerome and the other boys took care of. His name was Carlton Van Kamp, a businessman of great value. He continued to support the GCPD by donating his time and money to their recent objective; cleaning up the streets of Gotham. But so far, Jerome and company had dirtied the streets further with five dead bodies. The list included; Zach Jones, city council member; Gordon Mills, businessman; Reid Anderson, owner of the Gotham Gun range and respected businessman; John Timothy, a lawyer under Harvey Dent’s law firm, and the recently deceased Carlton Van Kamp.

Suddenly, Jerome strolled into the room and flopped onto the large plush couch. He had been closely followed by an enraged Robert. Jerome had most likely been completely uninterested in what Robert had been saying, and had ignored him. Robert turned to Eliza, “Eliza, you were there. Jerome was trying to be in charge again.”

“I’m not getting into this with you guys.” Eliza smirked, “You both know who was in charge of dealing with Van Kamp. And if Barbara heard that you were still trying to fight over it, she would kick your ass.”

“Fight over what?” Barbara’s voice rang out as she passed through the doorway. 

“Who was in charge of dealing with Van Kamp.” Eliza replied, going back to her clipboard. Barbara rolled her eyes, “I swear to god Robert. If you don’t shut the fuck up about this, I’m going to put a bullet in your head.”

Eliza ignored the rest of the conversation, and took a seat on the nearest armchair. She didn't want to be distracted from her planning. Speaking of distractions, she needed to figure out their own. A few ideas came to her head and she wrote them down. All the while, she wondered if Ed had found the clue she left with Carlton Van Kamp.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

“This is blue leather.” Ed stated, looking at it under a magnifying glass. 

Jim paced the room, “Where did it come from?” 

“A blue leather chair or one of those booths you see in restaurants. That’s my guess.” Ed replied, still inspecting the material. “Check his residence and see if he had a chair like this, maybe he was kidnapped from his home.”

“Actually Ed,” Detective Bullock admitted, “That’s a good idea…” 

Ed smiled, and the Detectives left to go search Van Kamp’s apartment. Harvey had been muttering something about grabbing lunch on the way. After the door had closed behind them, Edward cleaned up as quickly as he could, grabbed his coat and raced out of the room. Half an hour later, he sat outside a sushi house in his blue car that was older than him. 

He watched a few people go in and out, and took a deep breath. He scrambled out of his car, and strode into the restaurant.

The hostess greeted him with a warm smile. “Hello. Table for one?” 

“No, thank you. I’m actually trying to track down my uncle. He likes to take off on my aunt all the time and I thought I heard him mention this place.” Ed quickly lied, flashing a charming smile. “I know it’s a longshot, but did you see him come in last night?” He held up a small picture of Carlton Van Kamp that he swiped from the case file. 

The hostess leaned forward to get a good look. “There’s a lot of people who come here, but I could have sworn I saw him.”

“Do you know what time that was at?” 

“Yeah, I had just gotten back from my break and he came in with this girl with black hair.” She said, “He looked pretty upset, and she just kept telling him that he’d be okay. I guess that was at like nine p.m.” 

“Black hair? Did she have grey eyes?” Edward pressed, 

“She could have… I don’t know. I didn’t get a good look at her. Like I said, I see a lot of people come through here.” 

Ed slowed his breathing, “I have to go, but thank you.” he then rushed out of the entryway.

“I hope you find him!” the hostess called after him. 

A million thoughts were flying through Edward’s mind. He was relieved that Eliza was alive, but was furious that he couldn’t see her. She had been there, the place where they had their first date, the place that started it all. He jumped into his car and sped back to the precinct to talk to Jim and Harvey. His eyes started playing tricks on him as he drove through the busy Gotham streets. Every woman with dark hair made him look twice. Eliza was out there, somewhere.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Three days and one more dead body later, the Maniax were ready to begin their attack on the GCPD. Eliza sat in the driver's seat of a black SUV, while the others infiltrated the station, stealthily positioning themselves to begin their massacre. She held a small cell phone in her hands, tossing it back and forth. Maria had given it to her, telling her to call if there were any problems. Just as she looked up at the precinct, she saw Edward climbing the steps. Her stomach dropped, and she swung open the car door, running towards the small green space opposite the station. She quickly dialed a number into her phone, and waited for someone to pick up. 

Across the street, Edward Nygma’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it and flipped it open. “Hello?”

“Don’t go in there Ed. Please.” Eliza could see Ed’s heart break from her position across the street. She had seated herself on a bench, and kept looking at her watch. They were supposed to start at 4:45, and the time was 4:43.

“Eliza?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. Turn around, get in your car and drive home. Say you forgot to call in sick. Just get away from that building.”

Ed turned around trying to look for Eliza, luckily her bench was covered by a small bush. “What the hell is going on Eliza?” 

She checked her watch again, 4:45. “I love you, Ed.” 

She ended the call and looked towards the entrance. Barbara ran out, with Jim Gordon quick on her trail. Eliza stood up and walked back to the car, ready to drive to the pickup spot for when the boys finished with their fun. Ed, who had still be frantically l9oking around, caught sight of her, and they made eye contact. Just as he was about to run to her, gunshots rang through the air. He spun around at the sound, and by the time he turned back, the black SUV was driving out of sight.

“What the fuck do I do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* what will happen next?
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter!  
> Anyone have any guesses for what happens next? Closest guess gets a sneak peak in what I have in store for a special friend of Jim Gordon's.


	5. Help from a 'Friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maniax have one more plan up their sleeve, as Jim is tested, and Edward Nygma seeks help in an unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. I could tell you my reasons, but they would just sound like excuses. Anyways! Thank you for sticking around, and I really hope you enjoy the chapter.

Two men sat in a room. A room which, to an outsider, would look as if it were out of a museum. Beyond the walls and windows, dark skies threatened rain once again. 

“They sure have gotten themselves into quite the mess.” A man said calmly, while drinking red wine from a goblet. He sat at the head of an ancient dining table, which stretched the length of the room.

“What makes you say that?” replied a taller, muscular man, who sat beside him in a smaller wooden chair.

“They managed to piss of an Ace.”

“Ace?” the bigger man questioned.

“Killian Ace, he was Falcone’s right hand man for over 30 years. Until the GCPD killed him in a gunfight, and left his 14 year old daughter an orphan.” The man with the wine took another sip, while clenching his free hand into a fist. 

“I guess she wants revenge.”

“I guess she does, Butch. And I have a feeling somebody’s going to want help.” Oswald Cobblepot then downed the rest of the dark liquid.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

The Maniax gathered in the dining room of Maria Ace’s penthouse. They sat at the table, waiting for Maria to greet them. The room was silent, save for Arnold’s snoring.

“Good morning everybody.” Maria drawled as she sat down at the head of the table, “You should know that the Maniax made the paper,” She threw down the Gotham Gazette onto the middle of the table. “As well as the news, and almost every other station in Gotham,” she smiled at the group.   
Breakfast was served, and the group ate in silence. It wasn’t until they finished their meal, that Eliza spoke. 

“I think we need to do one more thing to the GCPD.” Ever since Eliza saw Ed, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. His reaction to seeing her, the way he panicked when she left again. At this point, Eliza loved being bad, but she realized that she loved Edward more than anything.

“And what did you have in mind?” Maria asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

“We kidnap Leslie Thompkins, lure Jim Gordon here and then murder them both.”

“It seems like you’ve made a complete transformation. Two weeks ago you were barely willing to speak with us, and here you are, spearheading the death of James Gordon.” Maria looked to the others at the table. “I think I speak for everyone when I say, I’m impressed.”

Eliza smiled slightly, and narrowed her eyes. “Have we got a plan?” 

The table erupted in cheers and Maria smirked at the enthusiasm. They eagerly planned how they would follow Leslie Thompkins home and snatch her before she got inside. Meanwhile the grey skies outside started pouring with rain, turning the city damp and cold once again. 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

A small envelope addressed to Jim Gordon arrived at the GCPD a week later. The building had just begun to recover from the attack of the Maniax, and were still a little jumpy. A few uniformed officers had lost their lives, while some had only been injured. Even Kristen Kringle had been shot, creating a small wound to her shoulder. Meanwhile Detective Gordon was frantic about his search for Leslie Thompkins, who had disappeared a day earlier. Needless to say, everybody needed a distraction.

A small crowd gathered around the envelope, whispering what they think it is. Harvey Bullock pushed through the mass of police officers, and caught sight of what was going on.

“Jim.” he called over to his partner.

Jim sprung out of his seat, eager for news about Leslie. Harvey had picked up the envelope and handed it to Jim. “We don’t know what’s in it. Are you sure you should open it?”

“Exactly. We don’t know.” Jim replied, ripping off the lip. Inside was a blue piece of paper, with a neat handwritten message on it. As he lifted the paper out of its home, a lock of black hair dropped to the ground. Jim looked back to the note, reading in shock.

We have Leslie Thompkins. We will not hesitate to harm her if you don’t follow our rules. We want Jim Gordon, and Jim Gordon only. 

We will be in touch soon.  
THE MANIAX

Harvey, who had been reading over his shoulder, took a step back. “This is crazy.”

“I swear to God, Harvey… I will kill them.” Jim said quietly, as his hands shook with anger. The note fell from his grasp, landing on the desk in front of him.

Edward Nygma appeared beside the detectives, snatching the note from the table and reading through it. His eyes darted along the page, immediately recognizing the handwriting at Eliza’s. She used to write notes with riddles and leave them lying around for him. He wanted her back so badly.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you, Detectives.” Ed admitted, “Eliza isn’t a prisoner of the Maniax. I’m pretty sure she’s a part of their team now…”

“What makes you say that?” Harvey questioned.

“I saw her before the attack… She called my cell phone, begged me not to go inside.” The detectives just stared at Ed in amazement. “She was just across the street. Then she got in a van and drove away. I wasn't sure if I had imagined it, but then I heard the shots and I… I panicked.”

“You saw the getaway van?” 

“It might have been! I don't know, I can’t remember.” Ed shrunk away, looking down at the ground. Jim looked furious, like he was ready to rip someone’s head off their body.

“Easy Jimbo,” Harvey said, stepping between the pair. “We’ll find her. Think about it, they took Ramsey first.”

“Yeah, well now she’s just as insane as the rest of them.” Jim spat.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Edward Nygma now stood in front of a large manor. Located in the downtown core, the building was out of place. The dark wood and stone stood out among the grey concrete on the street. Edward ignored the feeling in his stomach and walked to the door. He lifted his fist and knocked. A moment later, a large muscled man answered the door. 

“I’m here to see Mr Cobblepot…”

“He ain’t seeing nobody today.”

“That’s alright Jeffery. Let him in.” A voice came from inside the manor.

The large man stepped aside, and Edward slowly made his way in. He followed the man named Jeffery through a dark hallway and into a dining area. Oswald Cobblepot sat in a large wooden throne, drinking red wine.

“Hello, Mr-” 

“You want to find Eliza Ramsey.” 

Ed looked at him, surprised. “How did you-”

“I own the crime in this city, Mr Nygma. The Maniax are not following my rules, and I want to get rid of them as much as you do.” Oswald took a sip of his wine.

“So you know how I can find her?”

“I know exactly how to find her. But before I help you, I need a favour.” Oswald smirked. Edward knew that Oswald was unorthodox, but he couldn’t imagine what he needed his help for. “There’s a man named Jacob Bentley. He owes me some money.” 

Edward stared at the short man. What could he do? Tell him riddles until his brain explodes? Ed was not the right man for the job. He could hardly convince himself to get a haircut sometimes.

As if Oswald could hear Ed’s thoughts, he added, “I’ll send Butch with you. Collect the money, bring it back, and I’ll get you everything you need to get your girlfriend back.” 

Edward had a bad feeling about this.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Eliza had a good feeling about this. She was so close to getting out of there. Even if the GCPD didn’t want anything to do with her, she could always run away with Ed. If he’d take her. They could get married, live somewhere on the coast, upstate. She would want a little garden in their backyard, growing fruits and veggies all summer. 

All of a sudden, an ear piercing scream came from the room beside Eliza’s. Her happy thoughts vanished, and all that was left were angry thoughts and feelings. Eliza burst into the room next door, revealing Jerome standing in front of Leslie Thompkins. This was the first time Leslie had actually seen Eliza, and hope filled her eyes. 

“Eliza! Help me please, this freak is trying to torture me.” Lesia begged. She was tied up to a chair, with thick rope surrounding her limbs. Jerome turned around and smiled widely, ignoring the fact that Leslie was talking.

“Hello gorgeous.” 

“I’m trying to relax right now, Jerome. If you don’t cut this out, I’ll kill her.” Eliza snapped, stomping toward the ginger. “Then you won't have anyone to play with.”

“I’d love to play with you.” he replied, winking and grabbing her ass. 

Eliza grabbed his arm, pulling him to the ground. He kneeled in front of her smirking. She gave him a right-hook straight to his jaw, sending him flying to the floor, face first.

“Don’t touch me.” Eliza said sweetly. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. “And don't make a fucking sound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know. Comment guys! I love to hear your opinions and thoughts! 
> 
> Also, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I'm hoping a few weeks.


	6. The Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets into a sticky situation, while Eliza enjoys some time with Barbara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY GUYS. My life's been crazy, and I had lost motivation for the story. I thought it would be better to wait until I have passion, instead of giving you half assed chapters. I hope to continue this story now, even with the way the show is going. (I 100% ship Edward/Oswald and I have no regrets and the last episode killed me in so many ways.) Thanks for sticking around and I love all of you! I'm really excited for what I have in store for everybody.

Ed stared at his hands. He wondered why they felt sticky, until his vision cleared. He looked more closely at them, and realized they were covered in blood. He dropped to his knees, taking in what he had just done. A knife fell from his grasp with a clang as it hit the pavement below. His body was coursing with adrenaline as his mind switched between excitement and remorse so fast it made him feel like his head was vibrating. He had never felt so alive.

“Oh dear,” He said, staring at his red hands. He kept repeating himself, laughing in between. “Oh dear…” 

The body of his victim was splayed out over the pavement. Blood ran from the open wounds and formed a puddle beside the corpse. 

Butch Gilzean ran into the alley, finding Edward and his recent actions. “Dammit Nygma, He sighed, walking up to the blood covered scene.

Ed looked up in surprise. “Oh, hello Butch,” He looked back down at the body and quietly said, “I killed him…” 

“You weren’t supposed to kill him,” Butch sighed, “Look, we gotta get this body outta here. I’ll get the car and /you/ can throw poor Jacob in the trunk.”

“I need to wash my hands.”

“We can do that after.”

“But my hands are dirty.”

“Get your ass off the ground and bring this dead guy to the end of the alley!” Butch yelled. “The Penguin won't be too pleased to hear about this. If you want to see your girlfriend again, you have to move. NOW.” 

This seemed to kick Edward into gear. He jumped to his feet, grabbing the lifeless corpse. His jaw was set as he dragged the body down the small alleyway.

“Poor Jacob. Shouldn’t have tried to hurt me. This is all your own fault,” Ed spoke to the corpse. “I’ve never killed anyone before… how did it feel?” Ed asked, then maniacally giggled in response to himself. The giggle morphed into a quick breathy laugh that continued until he reached the end of the alley.

Butch jumped out of the car, and opened up the trunk. It had been lined with a plastic cover, a normal strategy for Butch.

“Plastic?” Ed questioned, lifting up the still warm body. Butch grabbed the legs and they swung Jacob into the back.

“It keeps it clean.” Butch replied, wiping his hands on a cloth that had been hanging from the inside of the trunk lid. He threw the cloth at Ed. “Wipe off, and get in.”

Ed cleaned his hands as well as he could, and climbed in the car, “Here’s the plan…” Butch began to explain, as they drove off to Gotham Pier.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Eliza and Barbara sat on a plush couch in the living room of the penthouse. Eliza stared out the window as dark clouds passed above the city. She then turned her attention to Barbara. They quietly discussed what to do with Leslie Thompkins while they waited for Jim Gordon to show. Tea cups sat in their grasps as they discussed the plan, while sipping the hot liquid. 

“We could start cutting of fingers?” Barbara suggested. Eliza squinched up her face.

“As fun as that sounds, our objective is for Jim to see her bruised and begging for him to save her.” 

“Then Maria can come in and like beat the shit out of him and then she’ll have her revenge.”

“And then our job will be done, and I can get the hell out of this city…” Eliza said, mainly to herself.

“You want to leave?” Barbara pouted, “But we’re having so much fun.”

“I am having fun. But I need some time alone. Solidarity helps expand the mind…” Eliza thought back to when she first became good friends with Edward, and cold nostalgia hit her like a tidal wave.

“Bullshit. I think you should stay with us forever.” The blonde argued. She placed her teacup and saucer on the coffee table and continued, “I was starting to think you might actually be one of us.”

“I.. I am. I just...” Eliza sighed, trying to find the right words to say. Yet in her head, she was telling herself ‘I need to leave because I still love Ed, and he’ll never be with me now.’

Before she had a chance to finish her thoughts, Eliza’s phone rang. She quickly answered it, knowing exactly who the caller was. Barbara collected their dishes as Eliza closed the phone.

“Maria says that the decoy location has been set up, and that the GCPD is on their way there. Jerome and Robert have already grabbed Jim and they should be here soon.”

“Perfect.” Barbara said. “I’m going to go put on something more revealing. I want to be the last thing that Jim sees before Maria shoots him.”

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Edward found himself walking away from the stone mansion, more determined than he’d ever been. Although Oswald had not been very happy with the death of Jacob Bentley, he still gave Edward the location of Maria Ace’s apartment. He marched toward his little blue car, licensed “RIDL LVR.” His mind was full of strategies, which way would he go in, what would his plan be if somebody attacked him? He knew that Jim was headed to a drop off point for Lee, but maybe he could sneak into the penthouse and wait until Eliza was there. Maybe she’d be there when he arrived, and he’d get her back. 

He opened the door to his car and climbed in. Fumbling around, he placed a black shotgun in the glove compartment. It was only being borrowed, Oswald charged Ed a two hundred dollar ‘security deposit.’ 

“Pricey little Penguin.” He mumbled to himself as he started the car. Eliza was worth every penny. Double checking the address, he put the car into gear and the tires spun away from Penguin’s headquarters. He zoomed through the streets of Gotham, ready to take on anything.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Eliza and Barbara worked quickly to move a drugged Lee Thompkins from the bathroom to the main living area. Lee had been tied to a chair and given something to ‘help her sleep.’ The pair had managed to drag the chair out of the room, but forgot about the few steps going up to the living space.

“Jesus Christ, this woman is heavy.” Barbara complained.

‘Shut the fuck up and lift with your legs.” Eliza replied, trying her best to keep her grip on the cold metal.

Once they had her placed, it was a matter of waiting for Jim Gordon to show up. Little did Eliza know that Ed had just managed to find his way into the building, and was determined to find her.


	7. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed takes action, and Eliza gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my way of apologizing to you guys. It's the longest chapter in the entire series, I think. I'm really sorry for not working on this as much as I should have. I'm in culinary school right now, and it's actually pretty intense. So, enjoy guys! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's still reading. I love all of you so much!!

Edward Nygma was a man of wit and knowledge, a man who always knew what his next move would be. But when faced with the task of infiltrating a high security penthouse, Edward knew he didn’t have time to plan down to detail. He had managed to sneak past the front desk, giving an excuse that his girlfriend locked him out but he needed to grab his keys from the apartment. Ed chose the stairs over the elevator, and started his ascent. Every floor he passed, he took a break, attempting to catch a breath that seemed to never come. Ed found vigorous physical activity to be mundane, as if it were below him. It was almost a means of torture, he thought bitterly as he pushed himself further and further up the never-ending staircase. A large grey door opened as Ed was nearing the penthouse. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and started walking down again, pretending he was in an important phone call. 

“Cindy, I know. This isn’t really a great time right now.” He spoke into the device, hoping that whoever joined him in the stairwell would believe he was fighting with someone. “Well, considering my fiancee is sitting on my couch asking me where I’ve been the past few days.” Ed hissed.

A man walked down the staircase looking a bit uncomfortable, and passed Ed.

“Cindy we can’t keep doing this. I’m getting married in a week, and Rachel is the love of my life.” 

The man disappeared into another floor, and Ed quickly put his phone away and continued on his climb. He made a mental note to pat himself on the back for that performance after this was all over. He reached the top, and carefully opened the door as quietly as possible. 

A large carpeted hallway stretched out in front of him. There were ornate sconces lining the wallpapered confines. On one end of the hallway was an elevator, and the other end was a set of dark oak double doors. Little did Edward know what was beyond them. He slowly crept towards the door, not noticing the small camera above him. 

He grasped the door handle, and gripped the gun in his suit jacket with his other hand. He quickly opened the door, and was met with three guns in his face as he entered. The look of shock on his face seemed to be hilarious, because Barbara Kean was laughing hysterically. Ed knew her, she was one of the escaped lunatics from the asylum, and Jim Gordon’s ex fiance. 

“Ms. Kean.” Edward muttered, bringing his hands up in surrender. Barbara stopped laughing when she heard her name. She slowly walked towards him, the heels of her black pumps clicked on the marble floor. 

“Do I know you?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at Ed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and braced for pain. Barbara brought her hand to her temple, pretending to think about who he was. “Wait a second…” Her eyes widened in realization. “You’re that nerd who worked with dead bodies at the GCPD. What was your name? Nygma?”

“Edward Nygma.” He hissed, adrenaline starting to kick in. 

Barbara smirked, “Edward Nygma. What an odd name.” She walked around him, watching him as if she were a vulture. “Check for weapons. Then tie him up with the slut over there.” 

She flicked her hair behind her head, and waltzed away. 

“Where’s Eliza?” He demanded as he was being dragged away from the door by the security detail.

“Busy.” She smirked, looking behind her shoulder. “She’ll be with you eventually, Eddie.”

And with one more hair flick and a few heel clicks, she vanished. Edward’s gun was taken away from him, and he was dragged into what seemed to be a living area. He noticed a few chairs lined up in the middle of the room, with one person tied up already. 

“Ms. Thompkins!” Ed called. Her eyes fluttered open, and her expression turned into shock. 

“Edward? What are you doing here?” she asked, struggling with her restraints. 

“Well I was trying to be discreet and rescue Eliza, but I don’t think I planned very well.”

“You think?” Lee asked bitterly. 

“I have a feeling Jim should be showing up soon.”

“He’s gonna get himself killed.” she sighed.

“That’s the point, Lee.” Barbara replied, walking into the room. Eliza was right behind her, looking beautiful in a tight blue bodycon dress, paired with black heels. 

Edward felt like he was going to cry. He was seeing her, for the first time in what felt like months. She was here, alive and well. He knew that she would manage to get away from all of this, even if he didn’t walk away himself. 

Eliza scanned the room, and her eyes fell on Edward. Her breath caught in her throat, and she sighed almost inaudibly. His eyes locked with hers, and his face changed from relief to hurt. She knew what he was thinking. He was fighting himself, trying to figure out why she would leave him in the first place. Neither of them spoke, they just continued to stare at each other, as Barbara continued to talk about the coming plans. 

“And Jim will show up with Jerome and that idiot Robert, and then we’ll kill all of you.”

Just then the door opened, and Jim stepped inside the penthouse followed by Robert and Jerome. Jerome was sporting a split lip and a bruised cheek, while Jim was drooling blood.

“Lucy, I’m home!” Jerome called out, as he pushed Jim forward into the spacious room. 

“Nice face, Jerome,” Eliza laughed as the group joined them in the living room. She smirked as he pushed Jim to the floor. 

“You’re not bad yourself, Ramsey.” Jerome winked at her. Ed watched the interaction with furrowed brows. Jerome turned towards Jim, who was on the ground coughing out blood. “Son of a bitch put up quite the fight. Maria better appreciate this.”

“Speak of the devil…” Barbara smiled. 

Maria Ace walked into the room with a large smile on her face. 

“Why, hello Jim Gordon.” She spoke to the man on the ground. “Get him tied up.” Robert pulled him off of the floor and stuck him in the empty seat, tying him up with the rope provided.

Maria’s gaze fell upon Edward. “Who is this one?” 

“A spare.” Barbara smirked.

“Edward Nygma,” Eliza spoke up from her spot beside Jerome. “Works at the GCPD with Gordon.”

“And why is he here?”

“No idea, actually.” Eliza shrugged, looking at the man in question. 

“I’ll ask you and Jerome to move him to the other room. I only want these two right now. Barbara and I will have our fun.” Maria ordered. Jerome untied Ed, and dragged him into one of the empty rooms across the hall. Eliza was right behind him with the chair. They shut the door behind them, and Maria chose this as the time to start her revenge.

Maria sauntered towards Lee, who was struggling with her restraints. Maria leaned down, and looked her in the eyes. “We’ll have some fun, won’t we?”

“You’ll never get away with this.” Lee spat, which earned her a slap across the face from Maria.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Jim yelled from his seat, trying his best to pull away from the ropes.

“Or what, Jim? You’ll have my father murdered?” Maria replied.

“Who are you?” He growled.

“My name is Maria Ace. You and the GCPD killed my father.”

?????????????????????????????????

Jerome threw Edward into the chair with force. 

“Jerome Valeska, murdered his own mother. And father. Attacked the GCPD, murdered 9 uniformed officers in cold blood.” Edward listed off, as Jerome tied the ropes.

“That’s me!” he sing songed, 

“You’re a monster.”

“That,” he tied the rope tighter, “is very true.” Ed winced at the pressure on his wrists.

“Okay I think that’s tight enough.” Eliza deadpanned. Jerome raised an eyebrow at her, but was distracted by a muffled scream from the other room. 

“Barbara always gets to have more fun.” Jerome pouted at Eliza. “I want that.” 

Jerome turned back to Ed and punched him in the face, laughing maniacally. Eliza winced at the action. She was unable to do anything without being labeled as an enemy. An idea came to mind, but there was only a fifty percent chance of it working. She took a deep breath, and started laughing along with Jerome.

“Is this what you do with all the hostages?” She asked, slowing walking towards Jerome, with a look of lust in her eyes. She smirked at his shocked expression. They were face to face, and he flashed an evil grin. 

“Well, it only took you long enough to realize what you were missing out on.” He replied, grabbing her waist and pulling her body against his.

“Show me what you’ve been waiting to do.” Eliza whispered in his ear. 

“In front of this guy?” Jerome pointed to Ed.

Edward felt sick to his stomach. He turned away from the scene, wanting it to end. 

“Especially in front of him.” she giggled, biting her lip. 

“Well okay then!” He chirped, kissing Eliza hard on the mouth. She returned the kiss, deepening it. He left her mouth and travelled along her jaw and down to her neck. While Jerome was busy, Eliza grabbed the gun from his belt and slammed it into the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. She stepped over Jerome’s body and hurried towards Edward. 

“You’re so stupid,” Eliza commented, as she untied Ed. “I can’t believe you did this, I was going to come and find you when this was all over!”

Ed stared at her, “You were?”

Eliza’s expression shifted from anger to a soft smile. “I could never leave you behind, Ed.” 

“What in the holy fuck is going on here?” A clear voice rang out. 

Eliza turned around quickly, “Barbara, I thought you were helping Maria?” 

“I was, but she asked me to check on you two. For good reason, I guess.” 

“Barbara, you have to know that I never planned for this.” Eliza pleaded, as Edward stood up from the chair. 

“I get it. You were trying to tell me earlier today, and I wasn’t listening. You don’t want to be here anymore.” She sighed.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, I just need to get out of here. I need to get out of Gotham.” Eliza explained, stepping towards the blonde. “Please understand that.”

“You’re a good person, Eliza. You should never have been here in the first place.”

The two women hugged, and Eliza was starting to cry. “I’m just so scared of what comes next.”

“I’ll make sure you get out of here.” She pulled away. “I promise you Eliza.” 

“Thank you Barbara.” And with that, Barbara left the room. 

Eliza turned back to Ed, and they locked eyes. She smiled softly, tears still brimming. Ed sighed, and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close as possible. He felt her shudder and start to cry.

“Edward, I’m so sorry I put you through all of this.” She cried into his shoulder. He gripped her tighter.

“I love you so much.” he whispered. Eliza looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.  
“You don’t hate me?” She asked,

“I’ll admit, I’m upset. But I’m still madly in love with you.” he smiled, wiping away the tears on her cheek with his thumb. Then he frowned. “I need to tell you something… I’ve done some really bad things to get to you.”

“We don’t have to talk about this now, we just need to get out of here.” Eliza said, grabbing his hands. “Let’s get Jerome tied up. The last thing we need is for him to wake up and find us.”


End file.
